The Three of Us, Together
by Damhill
Summary: They were in the middle of their quest to find the bloodfire, when during one night they realized that their desires formed a triangle and they let them unfold. Graphic descriptions of sex.


They were in the middle of their quest to find the bloodfire. After all the unlucky encounters they had along the way, it was only the three of them now.

The sun was setting in the horizon, painting the sky in tones of orange and purple. The temperature was dropping and they would have to find a shelter before darkness set in, otherwise it would be hard to avoid another unlucky encounter, being it with rovers, trolls or wild animals.

Luckily enough, they had the smartest rover with them. Still, even knowing she shouldn't, Amberle was surprised when Eretria returned saying she had found an abandoned shelter close by, after she had left for no more than thirty minutes while Amberle and Will stayed at the edge of an opening in the woods, making a small fire and cooking some fish they had caught earlier.

When they reached the shelter, Will had a flashback to the first time he met Eretria. The shelter was a sort of tree house, quite similar to the one Eretria had taken him saying it was her house, not so long ago.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Will Asked. Eretria Smiled at him.

"Why? Scared someone will _attack_ you?" She replied with piercing eyes, knowing which memories Will was recalling - or lack thereof.

"C'mon, we should go inside," said Amberle, cutting off the gaze exchange between the other two, "anything is safer than staying out here, I bet."

After eating their small dinner, sitting on the smooth carpet of the house's floor, around the fireplace situated in one of the little shelter's corners. There, forming an uneven triangle, they remained in silence through most of the time. Eventually, Will got up to get some more wood from the pile resting just outside the shelter, leaving Amberle and Eretria alone in the room. Amberle was looking down at her own hands, fidgeting with one of her royal wristbands. She could feel a pair of eye's on her, Eretria's deep brown eyes. Yet, exhaling profoundly, she didn't dare to look up, to meet her gaze. She wouldn't know what to do then. She hadn't known what to do once before when Eretria looked eyes with her, that time in the pool at Pykos, and because of that she went offensive and ended up saying something she shouldn't have and hurting Eretria's feelings in a way she didn't mean to.

"If you're going to keep staring at me, at least you could say something," Amberle said, still looking at her bracelet, "it would make it less awkward."

As Amberle spoke, Eretria flinched and looked away, her gaze settling now on the flames burning nearby instead. Realizing how childish that was, she giggled, and Amberle laughed as well.

Eretria was about to reply when Will returned, shutting the door behind him carefully and dropping the pieces of wood beside the fireplace. He then returned to his original sitting position. The triangle formed once again.

He looked from Amberle to Eretria watching the smiles still on their faces and sensing the weird tension between them.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nope," Amberle said while shaking her head.

"Just one minute of silence." Eretria completed as she threw a small stick into the fire, agitating the flames and making them crackle and release tiny bright orange sparkles that floated up with the smoke until disappearing eventually. The three of them observed as the flames embraced the new piece of wood and settled back down, burning their way into it.

"I wonder whose house this might belong to…" Will said, more in an effort to break the silence than due to true interest.

"Probably a human wonderer. A trader." Said Eretria as she looked around the objects that filled the walls and shelves. Amberle and Will followed her gaze, trying to find the reasons that led Eretria to such conclusion.

"Why do you think it's a human's house?" Amberle asked. The trader part was quite obvious, now that she thought of it – the small place had old devices and interesting artefacts all throughout. But an elf could also be a trader, why would it be a human?

"I don't think an elf would keep the ears of one of his kind to trade," Eretria said whilst pointing to a small flask filled with a yellow-y liquid and equally yellow-y cut pointy ears inside. Will and Amberle shivered when they recognized what was inside the flask.

"Lovely," Will said ironically, "we might be about to sleep in an elf-hunter's house. That's reassuring!"

"Hunters don't really have houses, Will." Eretria reminded him.

"Yeah, right…" Will sighed, "I still don't like it."

"If you prefer to sleep outside with the bears, I bet they will love your ears too." Eretria joked.

The other two laughed. Not that it was that great of a joke, but suddenly they were all laughing. It had been a while since either of them had had a motive to.

As the laughter subsided, the silence and the gazes between them settled in again, filled with burning tension, just like the fireplace, waiting for a stick to be thrown at it so it could release its energy and devour it.

Eretria chuckled lightly, her head down, swinging between her shoulders. She looked up, first to Will, who was staring back at her with an expression of cluelessness that he had so often and that Eretria found just so cute. Then she looked at Amberle, whose eyes were also on her, questioning.

Eretria noticed the princess's cheeks blush a bit as their gaze remained locked for longer than expected. The rover bit down her bottom lip. She was so beautiful. So fragile, yet so strong. And those lips. She wanted to taste them, to know how they'd feel on hers.

Will shifted in his place, once Eretria's gaze left Amberle and landed on him with the same adoration and… was it desire? She shifted and moved on the floor, closer to him, until their legs were almost touching, closing one of the sides of the triangle. She caressed Will's face with the back of her left hand, running her fingers through his jaw, her eyes never leaving his full lips. Those lips she knew already, but not enough. She could feel Will's breathing harden, his insecurity about what was happening building up.

Eretria looked him in the eyes. She moved even closer, leaning in, their lips now just a few inches apart. As her hand now caressed Will's upper thigh, Eretria tilted her head, looking at Amberle without breaking the distance between herself and Will.

The princess was watching them, unsure, her lips slightly parted, a million confliction thoughts and feelings racing in her brain. Eretria couldn't help being pleased by this reaction, by how she was messing with Amberle. She smiled a little to herself and then closed her eyes and closed the distance between Will's lips and hers. He didn't really kiss her back at first. He was petrified, probably afraid of Amberle's reaction. But she kept her lips on his until he finally did. His kiss grew in intensity as did his desire for her. Their tongues met and played together. Their hands caressed each other's arms and legs softly.

Amberle watched them without knowing how she should be feeling or how she _was_ feeling. Was she jealous or was she turned on?

Eventually, Eretria broke the kiss, leaning back. That daring smile back on her lips.

"Now, kiss her." She said to Will, whilst her hand, lightly grabbing his chin, made his head turn Amberle.

They both had the same confused look on their faces, both perplexed at Eretria's proposition. Will looked back at the rover, his eyebrows perking together with doubt. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again once he realized he didn't know what to say. Instead, he turned his head to Amberle again, locking eyes with her.

After a while, he crawled to her, just like Eretria had done a moment ago in his direction. He hesitated once he was by Amberle's side.

"Ca-can I kiss you?"

She didn't answer. Unsure of what was happening. Her gaze shifting from Will to Eretria and back to Will.

"Amberle," Will started, but Amberle cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Eretria's smile widened in triumph. As she watched them make out, she bit down her lower lip again, a bit harder this time. The butterflies in her chest rushing lower.

Amberle was lost in Will's scent, in his embrace and in his kiss when she felt a soft hand running down her arm with slim and soft fingers. When they reached her wrist, those fingers lingered back up, barely touching, tracing all the length of her arm and then through her shoulder and down her back, running along her spine. Those fingers sent a thrill through Amberle's body and she hissed something similar to the rover's name. Will's lips, now separated from hers, were now resting, warm and wet, on her neck while his tongue tickled the sensitive skin.

Also sensing Eretria's close presence, Will leaned back to look at her, while his hands were still embracing Amberle. Eretria gave him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to Amberle. She could swear she heard the princess's heart jump when she wrapped her hands around Amberle's body, cupping her breasts.

Although the princess had her eyes closed, Eretria could still see the conflict behind them.

"Don't be afraid." Eretria whispered in her ear and seductively licking the sensitive lobe. Amberle moaned. Elf's ears had more nervous ending than humans' ears, which made them more sensitive and therefore more excitable. And Eretria knew this and planned in using that knowledge to please the princess tonight, if she had the chance.

Amberle opened her eyes and found Will looking at her, giving her a look that without words said that it was their turn now. She swallowed dryly and then turned to face Eretria. When their eyes met, she saw something in Eretria's brown eyes that startled her. It wasn't Eretria's usual witty sharp gaze, it was caring and yet filled with lust. Lust for her and Will.

The princess parted her lips and that was all the motivation Eretria needed to lean forward and kissing her while she held her face with one hand.

It was Amberle's turn to feel like a child, giving her first kiss. After all, it was the first she was kissing a girl. But Eretria wasn't just any girl, and the more she let herself into the kiss, involved in Eretria's sweet scent, the more she wanted the rover to continue.

Watching them two, Will leaned back, placing the palms of his hands behind his back on the carpet, resting his upper body weight on them. He was not sure he could believe his eyes. The two girls he had feelings for and that made him feel guilty with himself about it, were now right in front of him, sharing a passionate kiss. A soundless "wow" was the only thing he managed to say.

Eretria knew Amberle was frightened. She had clearly never considered being attracted to any girl, much less to her, the thief rover girl, and much less had she considered having feelings for her. Eretria could tell by how the princess was still shaking under her touch.

"Don't be afraid," Eretria repeated. "Just let go."

She didn't move after saying the words, she didn't want to push Amberle where she didn't want to be pushed. She just waited. And Will waited beside her, while Amberle battled her inner fight. Then, as if caving in to her desires, Amberle brought her hand to the back of Eretria's neck, pulling the rover to her and their lips connected again. More eager this time. More certain.

After gliding her tongue along Amberle's lips, in a silent request, Eretria was invited inside her mouth. Their tongues met in a harmonic dance. Amberle was letting her lust for Eretria and Will drive her, the desire clouding any remaining doubt she had about that moment.

Once again it was Eretria that changed the game, letting go of Amberle and sitting back, waiting for the other two to continue. It didn't take half the time it took the first time before Will and Amberle to start making out again. But Eretria wasn't about to just stand watching this time. The rover moved closer again, sucking and licking Will's neck while he and Amberle kissed. She heard the muffled moan that her action caused. Then, she repeated that on Amberle's neck, adding a little nibble to it. The princess broke the kiss as she opened her mouth in pleasure, her head tilting back a bit.

After a moment of contemplation of the sight before him, and after a little encouragement from Eretria's hand between his thighs, Will leaned forward and started kissing and gently sucking every inch of exposed skin on Amberle's neck and shoulders.

Feeling the lips of both her lovers on her, their hands running up and down her body, Amberle let herself slump down with her back to the floor. Like magnets stuck to metal, Eretria and Will followed her movement lying on each side of her.

Buckles and zippers became undone, clothes got thrown to the side as the heat grew between the trio. Eager breaths left their owner's throats. Tongues trailed intimate paths, exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Hands roamed up and down, teasing skin and flesh, tracing abs and breasts and every curve of those bodies tangled together.

Will, now receiving full attention from both girls, still couldn't believe this was happening. He could feel himself harder than ever. And when Eretria's fingers wrapped around his manhood, he thought he would explode, just there and then. Amberle's hand joined Eretria's while they both kissed deeply. Will's elbow's failed him and he let his back and head rest on the warm carpet, closing his eyes. He could hear the blood running through his veins at a thousand miles per hour.

Still in the middle, Amberle felt Eretria's breasts pressing against her back. The rover's arm encircling her waist, her tongue licking her earlobe while the princess kissed Will's chest.

"Let him inside you." Eretria whispered, her voice sweet yet rougher.

Driven by the increasing heat spreading through her body, that was leaving her soaked, Amberle passed one leg over Will's hips, straddling him. Feeling his hardness against her sensitive bud, it didn't take long before she found herself grinding up and down his length. Will cried with pleasure, placing his hands in each side of her waist. Eretria was still by her side, her hands and lips still caressing her as she kept whispering things in her ear, teasing. Amberle looked at the rover, her eyes prompting her on, and then at Will, his blue ones lost with need and longing, telling her how much he wanted her, how much he craved her. And she wanted him too. She wanted him inside of her. And so, bringing one hand down between them, she helped him in, filling her own need and his, slowing. As he entered her, Will and Amberle moaned in unison.

Eretria watched it all with her lower lip between her teeth. She felt the sweet moisture drip between her legs and she couldn't help but bring her own hand to her throbbing center, circling it as Amberle moved up and down, as Will moaned, as the princess tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her cheeks flushed, as her small breasts followed her rhythm, the nipples hard, Will's hands on them.

It was one of those same hands that touched her thigh and called her back.

"Come here," he said.

She smiled at him, shifting and lowering herself on her belly to kiss his full lips. She felt Amberle lean in too and their three tongues met. The jolt of pleasure that ran through her body in that moment almost didn't feel real, it felt transcendent. It was like nothing she had felt before.

The rover crashed her lips against Amberle's mouth, pushing her back, away from Will and onto the floor. One of her strong arms wrapped around the princess's back to help her lay down, the other then grabbing Will's hand as she crawled on top of Amberle's thin body, and Will followed, crawling by their side.

Amberle's soft cries intensified when Eretria started kissing down her body. The rover's hard nipples tickling her skin, her hands and mouth sending her to the clouds as they caressed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her belly, each of her thighs, coming closer and closer to her burning center but never reaching it. As Eretria went, Will caressed her similarly, his hands all over her body, his lips kissing her back, down her spine and then up again until he reached the pulse point on her neck and stayed there, his body fitting behind her like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Eretria, please…" Amberle pleaded, she could no longer take her teasing, she needed her.

But the rover wasn't about to give her what she wanted yet. But then she felt Will's hand caress her bottom, moving closer too, touching her wetness and spreading it all over her slit, to her swollen bud. Now it was Eretria moaning, wanting to beg. But she didn't need to, because Will needed it as much has she did, and it didn't take long before he entered her from behind. In that moment, Eretria pushed two fingers inside Amberle, and they groaned together.

Their bodies moved and shifted together, touching each other, kissing each other, licking each other, pleasing each other. With her two lovers, feeling Will's warm breath on the left side of her neck, his fingers entwined with hers, and Eretria's smooth fingers inside her, thrusting in and out at the same time that Will's hardness pushed in and out of the rover, Amberle felt like she was about to explode into a million pieces. So, when Eretria added her thumb to the mix, circling Amberle's bud whilst her soaked fingers continued their motion inside her, the princess wasn't able to hold back the shattering wave of pleasure that rocked through her body. With her moans and the contagion of her release, it only took a few seconds before both Will and Eretria joined her in a unified climax. They held each other as they rode out their orgasms. Their bodies trembling, their moans and breaths unsteady.

After the last wave of pleasure, the three of them laid on their backs, side by side, Eretria in the middle.

As they all stared up at the ceiling, the rover was the first to assemble her thoughts into words. Even if those words were no more than a repeated "Wow", to which Will nodded in agreement and Amberle responded with a soft kiss on her shoulder, whilst her hand rested in Eretria's stomach, spreading the warm drops of sweat and seed that laid there.

Will's hand joined hers and the rover covered theirs with her own.

"Could we stay like this forever? Together?"


End file.
